


after

by metallicmoons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallicmoons/pseuds/metallicmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the quiet mornings after the loud nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	after

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first thing i ever wrote so don't be too harsh
> 
> twitter: @flirtashton

It's times like these she cherishes the most.

The lavender skies and the sun peeking through the shutters. The sounds of birds chirping and light, residential London trafic, and the peaceful sighs of the body next to her.

The girl shifts slightly to get a better look at the boy. He looked so innocent in this dreamy state, so much younger than he really was. His bright blue eyes were covered by heavy lids, his pink lips were parted slightly and his chest rose with every breath. She thought if he were wearing a beanie, or even proper sleep clothes, he wouldn't look any older than 15 or 16. But that was it though, as below his neck, the more " _mature_ " features stood out. His broad shoulders and muscular arms and the deep "v" between his hips that she was tracing lightly.

"Like what you see?" 

His rough morning voice startles her, and she immediately stops what she's doing while a rosy blush colours her cheeks. They make eye contact and a smile stretches across the boy's lips.

"I'm quite sure you already know the answer to that" she counters, a hushed giggle falling through her teeth.

"Hm," he chuckles faintly. "You may have something there" He opens his arms and she quickly settles into his warm embrace, trying to escape the cold and smooth sheets beneath her. His arms wrap lazily around her hips as they both turned towards the window, to watch the sun rise slowly above the horizon.

"The sun's not even up yet," he mumbles into her hair. "why the hell are we?"

She sighs, "'m not sure...just couldn't sleep very well, I guess." 

"That's a shitty excuse." he teases, tucking her beneath his chin.

"And that was a shitty way of saying good morning." she snaps.

Luke laughs quietly and mumbles something along the lines of " _such a princess_ " but still finds himself rolling over so that his arms rest on either side of her. Slipping his arms underneath her, he pulls their bodies together until his mouth meets hers. A warm feeling spreads through both of them and the girl can't help but smile into the kiss. They pull away and she sighs contently as he starts pressing his lips all over her face and neck.

"Much better" she whispers, taking his soft hair between her fingers. He hums in response and the vibration sends shivers down her spine. The boy takes that as encouragement and bites softly at the skin under her jaw line. Her hands slide down his neck and she lightly presses her nails into his shoulders while his arms travel down her back and hold her waist. She lets out a small whimper and he releases his grip "You okay?"

"Yeah," she says, touching the area gingerly and hissing at the pain. "Just a bit sore." Luke tries (or "tries") concealing the smirk plastered on his mouth, and she rolls her eyes.

"Don't look so cocky, sweetheart. You look pretty wrecked yourself." 

His normally perfectly-styled blonde hair was sticking up in every direction. Pinkish-red bruises decorated his neck and chest and undoubtedly _other_ places. Not to mention his shirt from last night would now have to be bleached, thanks to the smears of red lipstick along the white collar.

He sits up, giving himself a once-over in the mirror parallel to their bed and groans "True."

"I ought to do your makeup today, as the boys are going to have a field day about those hickeys." 

It's almost although she could hear their reactions now. Ashton's obnoxious catcalls ( _"Lukey did you get attacked by a fucking vampire?!"_ ), Calum's taunting shouts of " _Get some Luke!_ " and Michael trying to subtly find any other markings ( _"Luke, are those scratches on your back?!"_ ). All the while, John would be telling him to get to hair & makeup so they could _at least try and cover it up. _Lord knows the other boys would laugh even harder at this, making Luke turn red and hide his neck as he walks over to the stylist's trailer.__

"No they won't," Luke says, pulling her from her imagination. His eyes adopt a mischievous glint as he explains, "Because I have serious blackmail material. The entire fanbase has photo proof of Calum and Ashton having marks even worse than these, and I've accidentally walked in on Michael and his girlfriend countless times." 

She hums thoughtfully. "True, but we know they'd sacrifice their own dignity to bag on Lukey, the so-called angel." After a laugh, she continued, "Anyway, you really should be getting up–"

"No!" he whines like a child. "’m still tired!" he takes her hands in his while he flips onto his back, pulling her on top.

"So what, you're going to spend the whole day in bed?" she asks, giggling. Looking from under her black lashes, he nods seriously. They fall into a comfortable silence, cuddling as close together as they can possibly be, and he draws soft patterns on the small of her back. 

"It always ends up like this, hm?" 

His eyes lock with hers and he looks into them (or more accurately, into her soul). "Would you rather have it another way?"

She turns and her back falls against the silk-clad mattress with a soft thud.  
"I suppose not"

They both lay there, staring up at the ceiling. She thinks of how he chose her out of the thousands of girls who'd kill to have him for themselves, how he'd stop at nothing to make her happy and how lucky she is to have him. He thinks about how she was different than the thousands of other girls, how he'd sworn to himself he's never hurt her like she's been hurt before, and how lucky he is to have her.

Hand in hand, both of them lost in their thoughts, she takes a deep breath.

"How about you?" she says, speaking softer than before. "Would you have it any other way?"

Flipping himself over, Luke faces her.

"I suppose not."


End file.
